


Hybrid

by Akifall



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Animal Ears, Animal Traits, Cat/Human Hybrids, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mary Dies, Parenthood, Romance, Season/Series 04 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akifall/pseuds/Akifall
Summary: The World has two animal hybrids, Human-Canine, Human-Feline and on very rare occasions human- Feline/Canine. John is a Canine, Sherlock is a Feline, together they raise Rosie- a hybrid of the two.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've just gone back to writing one shots :/ I was inspired by a lot of pictures depicting Sherlock with cat ears :3

Sherlock Holmes is a feline.  
Sherlock Holmes has sharp blue/green eyes, two mismatched ears and a long black tail that constantly swishes back and forth when he’s thinking.  
If anyone were to compare him to his animal counterpart, some would say Jaguar while others would say house cat.  
John Watson is a canine.  
John Watson has blue eyes, two short ears (up) and a flayed tail that sometimes likes to peek around like a honing device.  
If anyone were to compare him to his animal counterpart, all but one would say a household dog. Sherlock Holmes disagreed.  
-  
It wasn’t unusual for a feline and a canine to get together romantically. The human part of them still very much found certain attitudes to their liking. However society had still had a long way to go from accepting them as the norm; families on TV were pro-same species families except for the few bunch that bobbed up to the surface every once in a while.  
Marriage was still an issue in some countries and discrimination wasn’t unusual.  
Still the one factor that stood against the relationships- was that in most cases, a feline and canine could not produce offspring.

When John was a pup, his father had tried to drive in the idea that only same-species parents would fundamentally work. It didn’t matter that Mrs Weather and Mr Weather loved each other, no child would be produced from that love. Perhaps this was meant to sway John into liking other Canines- but John had always been attracted to felines. His father almost blew up when he brought his first girlfriend home, it was even worst when said girlfriend became his sister’s girlfriend.  
-

When John met Mary after Sherlock’s death (“Cat’s don’t always land on their feet after all.” Anderson had remarked to which in response John had smashed that crooked nose with his fist) she had been his savior, a beautiful woman who he could hold onto tight and cry into without being judged. 

Mary was a feline (removed cat ears), she was graceful and powerful in ways that he adored. He felt the ghost of being in love despite his heart belonging to another. She would have been all he needed if Sherlock hadn’t come back. 

When he saw those cheekbones and beautiful eyes, John felt the world shift to try and accommodate the feelings. But that night when John tried to make love to his fiancee he had her on her front and looking away from him, he remembered groaning Sherlock’s name when he came inside of her. But Mary just wanted to hold onto John even if it meant he didn’t love her completely.

It came to a surprise for most when Rosie was conceived. Mary was beyond happy and while John was pleased, he couldn’t help but feel his world shift again. This was a new life growing inside his phantom love; something real to hold and cherish but most of all, to protect.  
Sherlock fell from his world for a moment before clawing his way back in when he’d shot a man for the expecting family, a broken man desperate to hold onto a piece of his best friend even if it meant washing his hands in blood.

And then Rosie was born with long orange ears and a patchy tail and John could not breathe for a moment as he held his daughter in his arms.  
Through birth comes death and Mary fell from life when she stood in front of Sherlock to save him.  
“Protect… Love…” She clawed at his chest desperately before falling still and John howled.  
-  
Raising their daughter between cat and dog was tricky; sometimes things were just done to differently. John tried to get Rosie to drink from a bottle while Sherlock had correctly placed a bowl on the floor and held the child carefully over it.  
“Some felines are particularly encouraged into a growth spurt when food is added to the equation as a reward.” Sherlock had told him when Rosie had begun to independently crawl towards the bowl.  
She seemed more feline than canine John had suspected until he came home to an alarmed Sherlock who was watching the child race around the carpet with boundless energy.

By the time Rosie was five and starting school Sherlock and John were experts at knowing exactly what Rosie wanted- even going as far as to help the teachers understand her needs.

It was during this time alone that things started becoming more apparent. Now that Rosie was occupied in school there was nothing to do. Sherlock was bored with a lot of the cases thrown his way while John was plucking the courage to apply for a few jobs. One particular day saw the two sitting side by side on the sofa when Sherlock’s tail twisted nervously around John’s and squeezed.

John glanced at Sherlock to see the man looking nervous and lost and for a few moments they just stared. And then John was pulling Sherlock to him and suddenly Sherlock was upon him, mewing and hissing as John touched and pleased.

John rocked into Sherlock and found his love overflowing from their entwined hands. And suddenly it wasn’t enough that Sherlock was sweetly rocking his hips around him; John picked the feline up and pressed him against the wall driving in deeper and causing the detective to scream around his balled up fist.  
“Joh-Please-“Sherlock screeched, hugging his legs around the canines waist and holding on for dear life.  
-  
Rosie hadn’t understood why John had decided to sit her down when she should be watching telly with Sherlock.  
Her father looked almost nervous and he glanced back at Sherlock who nudged closer to the two and decided to cut to the chase.  
“Rosie- me and your father have decided to pursue a romantic and physical relationship to which we would very much like to know your opinion on this matter” Sherlock said, John rolled his eyes and took his daughters hands when she blinked back at Sherlock confused.  
“Rose, how would you like to have two daddies?” John asked  
Rosie looked even more confused  
“But I already have two daddies.”  
-  
Sherlock whimpered as John pulled out from him with a groan, they kissed for a tender moment before John fell to his side and brought Sherlock to him.  
“You beautiful man.” He whispered placing a kiss on his loves shoulder. Sherlock smiled, their tails swishing in happiness chasing one another playfully before sinking in a relaxed embrace.  
“She’ll be 6 soon.” Sherlock whispered back and John smiled against him.  
“I can’t believe she’s ours.”  
“Always, she’s so precious to me.” Sherlock said to which John squeezed his hand.  
“I love you, both of you.” John replied  
“We love you to.” Sherlock turned his head and they kissed for a moment.  
Sherlock thought briefly about the ring in his dressing gown and sank deeper into the bed with a satisfied smile.


End file.
